Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for increasing internal combustion engine efficiency, economy and performance, and more particularly to a coil wound conductive device formed of highly conductive tubing positioned in the pathway between the spark source and each spark plug of such engines.
2. Description of Related Art
In an internal combustion engine using a spark plug to ignite combustion, the intensity or voltage of the spark produced across the gap of the spark plug has a great deal to do with the efficiency, economy, power output and acceleration to full power of the internal combustion engine. A great deal of technology has therefore developed to enhance this functional aspect of the operation of the engine.
A number of prior art devices are known which have attempted to provide a xe2x80x9chotterxe2x80x9d spark to the spark plugs to achieve the enhanced performance of the engine. One such prior patented device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,280 invented by Washington which teaches a separated circuit or spark gap producing device that introduces an auxiliary gap into the electrical path between the spark source and the spark plug. This area of technology directed to producing a capacitive-type spark gap for enhanced voltage buildup before current is discharged and reaches the spark plug is well known. However, Washington developed an improved apparatus which accurately controls and varies this spark gap to achieve individual and selective adjustment of the size of the gap to achieve even more optimal performance from the engine.
Tagami in U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,828 teaches an apparatus for supplying high voltage to the spark plug via a spark coil and a distributor plate of unitary construction.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,010, Thurman teaches a spark plug wire harness assembly having a substantially rigid body, plug wire mounting posts, and output terminals. The conductors are embedded within the rigid body.
An electrically controlled engine ignition system for increased power and economy was invented by Huan and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,100. This disclosure is of an ignition system which is capable of controllably adjusting the ignition spark and timing in accordance with conditions imposed on the automobile by road and driver habit.
The present invention discloses a very simple, economical to manufacture and easy to install or incorporate into an originally manufactured spark plug wire extending from a spark source to the spark plug. The device, which is added to the spark plug wire itself in series therealong or at the end of the spark plug wire immediately adjacent to the spark plug, is formed of a length of highly conductive tubing, preferably copper tubing, having one or more loops of the coiled tubing formed therein. This improvement has been shown to result in increased power, acceleration and economy. The preferred embodiment of the invention replaces the conventional spark plug wire in its entirety and replaces it preferably with a continuous length of copper tubing sized in inside and outside diameter to be substantially similar to that of the spark enhancing device itself. Alternately, the length of spark plug wire may be replaced by heavier current and voltage carrying spark plug wire formed of strands of solid copper wire encased within a shielding jacket or casing therefor.
This invention is directed to an ignition spark enhancing device which establishes the electrical path between a spark source and a spark plug of an internal combustion engine. The device includes one or more coils or turns of conductive hollow tubing having ends configured for connection to a new replacement spark plug wire and to a spark plug, respectively. The tubing is preferably copper and may also be aluminum or other conductive material. At least five complete loops or turns wound concentrically or in helix form are preferred. The device and its new spark plug wire are also preferably coated with a non-conductive material to reduce any risk of electrical shock or short circuit.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a spark enhancing device for the ignition system of an internal combustion engine.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a simple addition to each of the spark plug wires which has shown measurable improvement upon the performance of an internal combustion engine.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an improved spark plug wire which conveys higher ignition voltage from an ignition source to the spark plug of an internal combustion engine.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an improved ignition system spark voltage at the spark plug without substantial radio interference produced therefrom.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.